CrimsonLight Walking into a new Life
by TenshiYami
Summary: CrimsonLight walking into the Ronins World. With her Two other people and Animals. Will the Ronins concider them friends or foes? Who and What is the Crimson Light in her own words.
1. Walking into a new life

Heero: What are you doing?  
ChibiAngie: Ooops your here again. Go away this is Ronin's  
Heero: You need to leave them along. Aren't you enough torcher for us?  
ChibiAngie: Shush Heero Now go back Crimsons life is gunna change!  
GaurdianAngel: Oh boy.. This doesn't look good if she pushed heero back.  
Haruka: When is it ever good.. Besides You and her are writting it.  
GuardainAngel: Shut Up RUKA!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. The poeple who own them own'em. I'm using this User name from a friend since I don't have one. She and I wrote this I own CrimsonLight Senshi Tray and Ray. They belong to me now on with the show.  
  
CrimsonLight stood there in a room and sighed slowly she wasn't sure on what she wanted to do. She had felt so lonely her tears had covered her eyes, and had slid down her cheeks and vanished. She sat down as a crimson blood wolf came up to her and she pet it. "Hello Blood. I'm so lonely its sad at times." Blood the wolf looked up and CrimsonLight "There are others like you. They are in another world. We could go see them and you wouldn't be lonely." She looked at the wolf blindly and blinked. "NO! I can't Senshi Tray would get hurt. And his time isn't yet other poeple would try to make it that way. I can't go there is no way possible." "Maybe you can take him and the boy with you." Crimsonlight looked at the light shinning down on her it was crimson light. She shook her head furiously. "NO I CAN'T I WON'T!" she stormed out and Blood layed down as a crimson fox came up and layed down beside him. "You made her mad again blood." "Yes I know CrimsonFox. Artic you have many names." The crimson fox nodded its head. "Thats because the Night and Artic armors have had me as protectors. Crimson likes calling me Artic better than a Crimson Fox." Blood nodded to his old friend. They had been friends many years even before CrimsonLight became who she was and is today.  
  
Crimson Light was sitting in a room and a light came through and it was crimson. Senshi Tray was asleep and woke up feelings something there. "CrimsonLight come on out. I feel you near and sense your troubles." Crimsonlight stepped out and blinked at the old man. She still couldn't figure out how he could sense her. "You are wanting to leave this place ney?" Crimson put her head down and shook it. "No Senshi, you and Ray have families. I can not leave you here while you are alive. It is impossible Senshi Tray." Tray stood up and grabed his staff and looked in the way where CrimsonLight was. Knowing he could not see her she stayed still and didn't move against the old man. "Ray has no family he is the last of his kind. And I have no family here either. If we go we might find someone. So we will be ready in the morning Crimson light. Let our journy begin again as you lead with a CrimsonLight ahead." Crimson was shocked by this and dissapeared she was ready and Blood and Artic went down seeing Ray and Senshi packed up with not alot but little stuff. The Morning came And CrimsonLight opened the way to the other world. Senshi Tray and Ray walked through the portal as Blood and Artic was by there side. Crimsonlight came with them just no one could see her. They had found a small Temple that came from the rode and it was abbandon.   
  
"The Temple of Sercurity as I hear from what it is called Senshi Tray." Crimson Light said in a low voice. Ray looked around wondering where the voice came from and who from. "Senshi is CrimsonLight here with us? And if so why doesn't she show herself Master?" Senshi Tray looked at Ray and smiled as they went into the temple and made it liveable. Also made it a clearer way to the rode so poeple would want to come by and see the temple. Senshi Tray sat down on a tree stump and looked at Ray when he sat near him. "The Crimson Light is not to be seen by anyone. Or to be heard from it is said. She comes where war and death is. And takes them either to heaven or hell where they belong when they make there choice's." "So she's kind of like a grim reaper huh Senshi Tray?" Ray responded. "Yes like a grim reaper or an Angel of Death herself." Senshi Tray said with a nodd. The Ronins where walking by seeing an opening to the temple that they had gathered at during the war of Talpa. They were shocked to see two poeple there. An Older man and a young boy. "I wonder who they are." Cye said looking at the two. "I'm not sure, but lets find out." Ryo said walking in. Crimsonlight turned around seeing Cye and Ryo coming in she jumped out of the way as The Fox and Wolf ran away. Seeing the two things startled Cye and Ryo. 


	2. Resereaction and Death of a Ronin

Haruka: Not again.. you wouldn't  
GuardainAngel: Well its better than the last time..  
Duo: YAH SHE'S GUNNA *gets ducktaped mouth*  
ChibiAngie: Hush DUO!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors I own The Wolf Fox Tray Ray Crimson.  
  
Chapter 2 The Resreaction and Death of Ronins  
  
"Wow I've never seen a Wolf that color have you Cye?" Ryo blinked looking at the wolf that ran into the forest. "No I haven't.. Or a fox that would be with a wolf." Cye responded. Hearing to knew voice Ray blinked and stood up as Ryo and Cye's attention looked back to the young boy. "Sorry sir for distrubing you and your grandson." Ryo said. Senshi Tray didn't moved but kept his eyes closed as Ray smiled. "I'm Ray and this is Senshi Tray." Ray said intruducing himself and Tray to them. "I'm Ryo and this is my friend Cye." "Hello mate!" Cye said in a cheerful voice. "From British isles. I can tell from your voice. Its nice hearing a voice like that from my home country." Senshi Tray finnally spoke up looking at the two young man. Senshi Tray's hair was brown with a little white in it and his eyes were a deep brown looking into them. He looked like he was in his 30's but the way he acted was like he was in his 60's. "Hello Sir. And Yes I'm from the British isles didn't think anyone would notice." Cye said a little shocked. "Please come sit down. You both seemed concerned over something. I can sense it." Ryo and Cye went over caustously and sat down on the floor as Ray sat near Ryo and gave him a smile then looked up at Senshi Tray. "When did you get here Senshi Tray?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow. "A while ago we've been busy making the place nice so poeple would want to come back to this temple." Senshi Tray answered looking up at the sky notice that there was no Crimson Light around. "Its strange the Candle's are lit up Ryo. Weren't they unlit when an evil came here?" Ryo looked into the temple and was dumbfounded by what Cye had found out. "If good comes back to a temple that is suppose to be there don't you think the light would come back young men?" Senshi Tray asked looking at the two. Both Ryo and Cye were a shocked and dumb founded by his wisdom and him knowing alot.  
  
CrimsonLight was walking around she ended up in the Dynasty and she still wasn't sure how she got there. Blood and Artic weren't far behind her but keeping there distance. She passed a tree and touched something that was wet and looked at her hand as the ashes just came off her hand. "Well what ever it was it went to hell..." CrimsonLight said and went walking. "You know she just killed a slug?" Artic said raising an eyebrow. "Yes and she doesn't even know it. I'm not telling her either she hates bugs that are slimy and think they all should rott in hell." Blood said following Crimson. Artic gulped a little and kept walking being very thankful he was no bug that had to watch her for he would be dead. Crimson felt as if someone was just laying around waiting for life or heaven she walked a little farther up and found a man laying on the ground. He was wet and his red hair layed out. She bent down and let her head touch his as his Kenji glowed and loyalty appeared on his forhead. Anubis opened his eyes a little bit as they flickered only to see a women in red look up and leave. "Oh my head.." Wolfs came running at Anubis as he tried to get up "GET THEM OFF OF ME!!! GET THESE THINGS OFF!" Anubis screamed and Cale was walking by then his head poped up hearing a scream. "I know that scream!" Cale started running seeing Anubis fight off the dogs he laughed "Off him now!" He said getting into a harsh voice. The wolfs left Anubis alone whimpering at there masters harsh voice. Cale helped Anubis up "How are you Alive?" Anubis blinked and rubbed his head. "I'm not sure.. All I remeber is fighting Kayura then waking up here." Cale just smiled "Come on lets get you back to the castle." Anubis agreed as Cale halped him back to the castle.   
Crimsonlight sat at the place where Anubis had died sitting on the bridge Kayura walked up seeing her and glared "What are you doing here? Who are you!?" "Don't look behind you. Your death is there." Crimson said in a light voice. "My death isn't Behind me but yours might be unless you tell me who you are! Now WHO ARE YOu!?!" Kayura yelled and Crimson kept her head down as her hair covered her face. "Your death is behind you. Don't look behind you, just run and keep running from it." She said keeping a straight face. Kayura turned around only to see a solider there with an angered face. "You will pay! For killing them!" He said running at her with his spear. "DAIS SEKHMET!" Kayura yelled as she dodged him for a minute. Dais and Sekhmet heard there names and ran out of the castle seeing a solder after Kayura they went to help her. Cale and Anubis were starting to come closer to the castle and heard the scream and started running as well. Kayura tried to dodge the man but his spear went through her stumoch as blood went all over the spear he pulled it out leaving Kayura in shock as she fell onto the ground with blood over her hands and her clothing. The solider heard the others coming and fell over his own spear. Crimson walked over to him and touched the blood on his neck as he walked to the door of fire. "Thank you for ending my life." He said walking off to it. Crimson eyes were filled with sorrow as she went over and touched Kayura's stumoch. "Why didn't you listen you have no more chance now. Your dead and I can't help you." She said Kayura's spirit heard her saddening voice and could almost see her tears if she ever cried. Kayura walked off after where he went. Dais and Sekhmet got up there seeing Kayura and the man dead and tears came over them. Cale and Anubis had gotten there. "No... Kayura.." Anubis said and bent to his knees as her body left leaving just the armor of loyalty there on the ground and in Anubis's hand. Crimson sighed and walked off and went back to the Temple her face full of sorrow and pain. "She took two poeple today. You can tell it on her face." Blood said watching CrimsonLight. "Yes but what happens if she falls in love with someone and has to take them? Or leaves them in sorrow like the armors past owner?" Artic said as he left to go find a whole to go to sleep in. Blood blinked at him and looked where he went then back at CrimsonLight who sat there in the tree and sighed.  



End file.
